Une virée vers l'inconnue
by miyaop
Summary: Ayant était propulsée vers l'inconnue alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement vers sa maison, un nouveau monde s'offre à Miya. Jeune fille dont l'apparence ne se distinguait pas des autres, elle va faire la rencontre d'un étrange équipage et vivre une aventure palpitante à leur coté. Entre rêve et réalité, la différence n'est plus très loin pour Miya.
1. Chapter 1

Elle rentrait tranquillement chez elle, en marchant lentement, sous le soleil couchant. Cela faisait un petit bout de temps qu'elle marchait, rêvant de choses improbables.

Son sac pesait lourd, mais cela ne la gênait pas, elle y était habituée. Elle faisait tous les jours, le même trajet, sans se plaindre et geindre comme le ferait de millier d'autres personnes. Mais elle, elle était du genre calme et réfléchie, souriante et plutôt optimiste. Vous savez, le genre de personne qui ne se distinguerait pas des autres, elle était comme eux, même si parfois elle le niait. Cependant, son ambition était grande et amenait à la rêverie.

Alors qu'elle continuait à marcher en direction de son appartement, elle repéra un objet au loin qui attira son attention. En s'y approchant de plus en plus, elle constata que l'objet qu'elle avait visualisé n'était d'autre qu'une boite noire. Elle hésita à la prendre, mais sa curiosité prit le dessus. En s'emparant de la boite, Miya fut surpris de sa légèreté. Elle regarda cette dernière de plus près, en la tournant et ne vit rien de très remarquable, le contour était lisse et en métal. Après qu'elle eut terminé son inspection - d'ailleurs, pourquoi était-elle si méfiante ? En tant normale, elle aurait dû l'ouvrir vite fait bien fait. Elle se surprit elle-même, de ses gestes. - Elle ouvrit finalement la boite, et son contenue la fascina d'emblée. Elle faillit même lâcher la boite de surprise. Elle n'en revenait pas, ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieure était juste impossible. C'était beau, obscur, et ça ressemblait à…

- Un trou noir ? pensa Miya, stupéfaite.

Elle n'arrivait pas à décoller ses yeux de celui-ci. C'était tellement...Tellement...Exceptionnel ? Ou magique plutôt ? Ou tout simplement complètement erronée. Un trou noir dans une boite, cela n'existe pas bien entendu. Ça devait surement être un effet spécial ou un truc dans le genre. L'humanité avance et fait des expériences époustouflante, Miya ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais le contenue de la boite semblait tellement réel. On aurait dit que cette étoile noire était en miniature... C'était joli a regarder en plus. Mais maintenant qu'elle était en possession de cet objet, elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire de celle-ci. L'emmenait chez elle pour la contempler à nouveau tellement c'était magique, ou la laisser par terre tout simplement. Elle hésita un long moment, mais quelque chose de perturbant s'empara de ses yeux. L'étoile noire semblait prendre de l'ampleur. Miya sentait soudainement en elle, comme un mal être. Comme si elle se trouvait sur un bateau qui tanguait dangereusement le mal de mer. Elle était en train de divaguer. Elle lâcha alors la boite, mal à l'aise et recula de quelque pas. Elle sentait qu'elle allait perdre conscience, et se sentait visiblement très mal. Elle manqua de tomber par terre, et décida de poser son genou à terre pour s'équilibrer. Le paysage commençait à se déformer, et à former quelques mirages. Le bruit de l'extérieur avait disparu, et les sensations avec. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit pour voir si sa visibilité marchait encore, mais rien à faire, cela s'empirer. Elle tomba finalement à terre, à coter de cette boite mystérieuse et se retrouva dans le noire complet. Elle était toujours inconsciente, par terre, sur le sol froid ou chaud, son corps ne différencié plus rien. Le trou noire commença à prendre de l'ampleur et s'éleva au-dessus d'elle. Pourtant, il ne l'aspirait pas. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Et que se passait-il ?

Le trou noire se constitua de plus en plus et forma un miroir. Un miroir ou quelque chose commençait à apparaitre. Des images défilaient, comme une vidéo accélérée. On pouvait voire plusieurs paysages, des lieux, des Iles, des bâtiments, tout ça défilait à très grande vitesse. Soudain, la vidéo se stoppa. Elle se stoppa sur une image...Une image assez effrayante digne d'un film d'horreur.

Il y avait la mort avec importance. Du sang, des corps mutilés et des bouts de membres dissimulés un peu partout, tout ça sur un champ de terre obscure ou seul la lune éclairait le lieu. Le plus effrayant était cette personne qui restait debout, recouverte de sang avec comme seule habit une robe sale. Soudain, la vidéo continua, et l'individu marchait sur les corps ensanglantés, dissimulant une aura meurtrière. Elle marchait lentement, ne relevant pas sa tête, et ne faisant pas intention aux corps meurtris. La vidéo se coupa soudainement, et reprit avec d'autres images. La mer, l'océan, le sable, une Ile, un palmier, des crabes, une mouette, un bateau...Que signifiaient toutes ces images ? La vidéo continua avec des images tendres, d'amour et d'amitié, des amies, des jouets, une liane, un lac, des toboggans, toujours des enfants, des ados, des adultes, un couples, une famille, la vidéo défila toujours à grande vitesse. Mais les images changèrent avec un peu plus de malveillances. En effet, on pouvait voir le vol, la drogue, le viol et toutes ses choses qui étaient en rapport. La vidéo s'arrêta à nouveau sur une image. Plus exactement une vielle photo déjà bien usé ou on pouvait voir un groupe d'adolescents. Une avait les cheveux roses, l'autre noir, une autre était rousse etc… Un avait les cheveux verts, plutôt rare, un autre portait un chapeau de paille, un autre avait les cheveux bleu fluor et, si on pouvait appeler ça une personne, un était un squelette. Un autre portait un long nez, comme celui de Pinocchio, un autre était un ours avec un drôle de blouse orange. Il était à côté de deux autres garçons portant la même blouse, avec un géant. Un garçon aux cheveux bleus nuit et aux yeux cernés noirs les fixait d'un petite sourire, restant sur de lui. On pouvait aussi remarquer, réel soit-il, une fille ressemblant étrangement à Miya... Ou alors, pouvait-elle vraiment être Miya ? Si c'était le cas, que faisait-elle, souriante, avec ses adolescents qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Cette photo ressortait pleine de vie et de bonheur. La vidéo continua. Elle s'assombrit soudainement, et des taches rouges recouvraient peu à peu la photo. Des taches de sang. Les expressions des visages des adolescents disparurent et la photo commença à brulait, sous aucun bruit. Toujours dans un silence implacable, jusqu'à finir de bruler le dernier visage, qui était celui de Miya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila le deuxième chapitre en ligne ! Il est assez court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Sur ce bonne lecture a vous :)**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 2.**

Il faisait chaud. Miya était allongée sur le dos, posée sur un sable doux et fin. Elle pouvait entendre le bruit des vagues échouant sur la plage, et les cris des mouettes se bagarrant pour quelques carapaces de coquillages morts. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et pu apercevoir un ciel d'un bleu azur magnifique. Pas un nuage ne perçait l'horizon, juste le ciel bleu qui gouvernait l'atmosphère. C'était très agréable. Miya se sentait bien. Bizarrement bien d'ailleurs...Quelque chose clochait, non ? Ou était-elle en ce moment ? Et que faisait-elle la, coucher sur du sable ?! La jeune fille se redressa brusquement et regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait sur une plage. Elle frotta ses yeux, pensent rêver, mais quand elle les ouvrit, elle se trouvait toujours au même endroit. Effrayée, elle aperçut la boite noire devant elle. Que faisait-elle la, celle-là ? En colère et incertaine, Miya se releva sur ses deux jambes et donna un grand coup de pied sur l'objet métallique.

Elle s'aperçut tout de même de la gravité de la situation dans laquelle elle était. La blonde se trouvait sur une plage. Déjà elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle foutait sur cette plage. Ensuite elle frappait une pauvre boite noire. Bref, ça n'allait plus. Elle regarda encore une fois ou elle avait atterrit et là, elle resta pétrifiée. Elle avait ENFIN compris ou elle se trouvait, et la situation plus que dramatique dans laquelle elle était.

-Mais... Y'a pas un malaise là ? Qu'est-ce que je fous la ?! Pourquoi je suis sur une plage ? Et...Et… C'est quoi ces habits ?! Criait-elle stupéfaite, en se regardant.

En effet, elle portait d'autres habits qu'elle n'avait pas à l'instant même où elle était encore chez elle. La jeune fille était munit d'un short noire, avec deux longs files reliés à ses poches de derrière, et comme haut, elle portait une chemise crème sans manches. Miya reprit son sang-froid respirant un bon coup :

-Bon, relativisons. Je suis plongée dans un rêve profond, bien entendu. Je vais bientôt me réveiller, pas de panique.

C'est alors qu'elle tomba en arrière, croyant pourvoir être réveillée par la suite. Parce que oui, pour ce réveiller de tout éventuel cauchemar, Miya avait une technique bien à elle : Tomber en arrière simulant un malaise. Mais cela n'en fit rien.

-Okokokokok….. Arrêtons de relativiser. Dit-elle, un soupçon de panique dans la voix.

Miya se releva alors, et se rendit à l'évidence qu'elle se trouvait bien sur une plage seule. Les sensations de vent sur sa peau, de la chaleur des rayons du soleil et du sable chaud étaient bien trop réelles pour que ce soit un rêve.

Elle décida de prendre la boite, avec méfiance cette fois-ci et de se dirigeait vers la ou elle trouverait du monde à qui parler. Enfin elle espérait grandement trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait éventuellement la renseignait sur cet objet métallique qui renferme une chose irréelle. Miya se dirigea donc vers l'horizon, et non pas vers la foret qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. Simple précaution. Elle marcha péniblement sur le sable mou, et ne vit pas une seule maison ou habitat à l'horizon. A croire qu'elle avait atterrit sur une Ile déserte ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça tient ! Mais elle ne perdu pas espoir et continua à marcher.

Après une bonne petite heure de marche, Miya commençait vraiment à être épuisée.

Même si elle avait l'habitude de faire matin et soir un trajet de 30 minute à pied pour aller à son lycée, marcher pendant une heure sur du sable était plus que pénible !

Cependant, elle aperçut au loin des bâtiments. Enfin ça en avait tout l'air son expression changea d'un coup, passant de la fatigue au sourire extrême.

C'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama-elle, lâchant un grand soupir de soulagement.

Arrivée là-bas, elle put apercevoir un grand port ou plusieurs bateaux y étaient accostés. Cependant, ce n'était pas des bateaux modernes qu'elle aurait pu trouver aux ports de bordeaux, mais plutôt des vieux navires de pirates. Étrangement, un bateau en particulier lui attira toute son attention. La prou était un assez originale est ressemblait à une tête de lion. Mais ce qui surprit Miya fut la présence d'herbe sur le bateau ainsi que d'orangers. Plutôt étrange…

Apres s'être donné à l'idée qu'elle se trouvait surement sur un port différent des autres, elle s'avança vers la grande place ou quelques personnes discutaient entre eux. Mais quelque chose vint à nouveau frapper l'esprit déjà bouleversé de Miya : Les personnes sur la grande place portaient des habits d'époque. Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas sur cette ile ?

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et décida de questionner un adulte pour éclairer un peu plus la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. La jeune fille n'avait de toute façon plus rien à perdre. Elle s'adressa donc à une personne âgée, qui était accompagnée de son mari sans doute :

-Excusez-moi, j'aimerais savoir dans quelle ville je me trouve s'il-vous-plait ? Je suis un peu perdue, je viens d'arriver…

La vieille dame interrogée regarda Miya avec méfiance et l'informa d'une voix grelottante :

- Tu te trouves actuellement à Perdro jeune fille.

Perdro… Perdro ? Décidément, ce nom ne lui disait strictement rien. Elle s'y connaissait pourtant bien en géographie, mais là, cette ville lui échappait totalement. Se situait-elle en Afrique ? Ou en Amérique ?

Devant l'incompréhension de la jeune fille, le mari de la vieille dame prit la parole, amusé :

Et bien et bien, tu n'es pas du coin toi ! C'est pourtant une des villes ou le rassemblement de pirates et la plus fréquente !

Pirates ? Ce vieil homme a bien dit pirate ?

.

.

**Miya va t-elle réussir a s'en sortir face à son in****compréhension totale ? Et ce bateau qui lui a attiré l'attention, à qui appartient - il ?**

**La suite dans le prochain chapitre !**


End file.
